


Farmer Cloudroad

by introvertedpeg



Series: Cloudroad Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Introduction, literally uninteresting unless youre interested in the cloudroad farm series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedpeg/pseuds/introvertedpeg
Summary: A quick introduction to my farmer for my Cloudroad Farm series, where I am taking prompts! See character art I did for my farmer and a little about her.





	Farmer Cloudroad

Here's just a little bit about my farmer, Margaret Cloudroad.

Margaret grew up in Zuzu City to a middle class family, to which she is the oldest of three children. The Cloudroad children would visit ol' Grandpa Cloudroad every summer for about a week. Unfortunately, Grandpa passed away when she was younger and so she does not remember much about their visits, except him telling stories about the magical inhabitants of Stardew Valley.

She grew up, her academic strengths landing her in a good college outside of Zuzu City. Originally studying to become an engineer, Margaret decided that her true calling was in environmental protection after seeing what damage the industries have done. She then studied environmental policy and law and graduated.

Much to her chagrin, no one wanted to hire her. Margaret started off as a low-level goon in JoJo Corporation and worked her way to the lower levels of the legal division. What she saw there discouraged and made her depressed. It is at this point that she rediscovers her Grandfather's letter and decides to start anew in Pelican Town.

Outside of academics and her career, Margaret spent a large amount of time reading. She also played mass amounts of Solarion Chronicles with her friends in college, along with video games. She's kind of this huge, dorky nerd, but you wouldn't expect it looking at her. The best way to describe her personality is if you took the Mom Friend trope and made her very nerdy and socially awkward. Margaret also has a slight problem of not really expressing her emotions, preferring to bottle things up as she feels like a burden to others if she were to open up.

Random trivia:  
-listens to music in the metal genre  
-can binge watch anime and tv shows like no one's business  
-hates most alcohol that isn't hard cider or white/rose wine  
-kind of a makeup junkie  
-pansexual, on the aromantic spectrum, but open to nonmonogamous relationships  
-kinky? yes, but it depends on the wishes of her partner more than anything


End file.
